


it started with a whisper

by Pollis



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, slow-build, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollis/pseuds/Pollis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Callaghan comes by to help Tadashi with Baymax.<br/>Tadashi may be a blushing stumbling mess.<br/>Professor Callaghan might enjoy it.<br/>(Edit: I might write a sequel someday, but for now this is just a fluffy stand-alone ficlet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it started with a whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wuffen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuffen/gifts).



> The title is taken from the song 'Everybody talks' by Neon Trees, because I have no idea how to come up with a title, and I actually adore this trend of taking the title from a song lyric.
> 
> Please excuse the summary, i really have no idea what to write.
> 
> Also, please be gentle: this is the very first fanfiction I've ever written.
> 
> I've set the rating as Mature because i'm hoping that I'll eventually get around to writing some sexy-times, but as for the first chapter, none of that happens.

For Tadashi going to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology was like a dream come true. He didn‘t get called a nerd anymore like he did in High School, not that he had been all that bothered by it, but it was nice having friends who shared his interest in science and technology. It had been trying and he had had some bumps in the road, but after six months his project was finally coming along nicely. The structure of his Baymax was finished and he'd done the basic coding, allowing it to move and walk. All that was left was to make it behave as he wanted and incorporate all the medical procedures he wanted it to perform.

Easier said than done.

One week later and Tadashi was ready to give up. Every time he added some new code, it messed everything up and suddenly Baymax couldn't even walk without falling over. It felt like he was moving backwards and his head was aching. Abruptly Tadashi stood up from his chair, causing it to roll backwards a few feet. He began pacing back and forth in his little workspace, all the while dragging his hands through his hair. The next time he spun on his heel, ready to pace the other way, he saw Professor Callaghan standing in his doorway, looking vaguely amused.

“Problems, Tadashi?”

Embarrassed Tadashi quickly dropped his hands from his mussed up hair.

“No, I mean, yeah, sort of, Professor.”

Callaghan chuckled and moved into the room, letting his big hand land on top of Tadashi‘s head flattening his hair back down again. Tadashi could feel his face heating up, he didn‘t know if it was a normal way to act with students, this easy familiarity. It had never been that way with his teachers in High School, but on the other hand lots of things were very different here than it was in High School, for one his Professor really seemed to care about the students and their projects and he was often seen staying late in the labs helping them out. Either way, Tadashi wasn't used to that sort of affection, and it left him flustered and unsure how to react. After all, his parents had died when he was young and he had been the oldest, the one to pamper and care for Hiro, never the one being pampered. Of course he had Aunt Cass too, but she wasn't really the motherly type, she was more of a cool aunt type of person.

Tadashi hurried to explain what seemed to be the problem with Baymax, before his blush would become all too noticeable.

“I’ve been over the coding a hundred times, and I just can’t seem to figure where I went wrong” Tadashi ended his explanation, while gesturing to the computer on his desk.

Callaghan sat down in the office chair Tadashi had vacated. 

“Show me where the newest code begins and I’ll take a look at it.”

Tadashi stepped closer to the screen at the same time Callaghan decided to roll the chair closer too. One of the wheels of the chair hit the side of Tadashi’s foot the moment he set it down on the floor, and the foot skidded out from under him causing him to fall down - right onto Professor Callaghan’s lap. For a mortifying moment, they just stared at each other with wide eyes, Tadashi’s butt firmly planted on the edge of Callaghan’s thigh. Before Tadashi could react, Callaghan reached out and dragged Tadashi further onto his lap, until his back met Callaghan’s chest. Tadashi heard his Professors voice right next to his ear:

“Now, didn’t you have something to show me, my boy?”

Tadashi couldn’t help a tiny shiver running through him at the sound, he gulped and hurried to point at the screen, afraid that he wouldn’t be able to control his voice. After a second, Callaghan’s voice sounded again, this time sounding uncharacteristically hesitant:

“Is this okay?” he asked.

“Yeah!” Tadashi hurried to croak out. Because even though his heart was hammering in his chest it still felt… nice, being so close to Callaghan with his warmth and big hands.  
For the next few minutes Callaghan intently studied the screen, all the while his warm hand was still resting heavily on the flat of Tadashi’s stomach. Tadashi gradually relaxed into him, though he could still feel the heat in his cheeks, leaning more heavily against his Professor’s chest. His own eyes worriedly tracking over the code for the hundredth time. Professor Callaghan’s other hand came to rest at the back of Tadashi’s neck, rubbing gently.

“Relax, we’ll figure it out and then Baymax is gonna be perfect, no need to worry so much.”

Tadashi let out a sigh, closing his eyes and leaning fully into Callaghan. He was right; it didn’t do him any good to work himself into a frenzy over it. 

In the next moment however, they heard hurried footsteps coming toward Tadashi’s paper door and Honey Lemon’s sing-song voice calling out:

“Tadashi! You know that tiny wrench I lent you a few days ago, can I have-“

Tadashi abruptly stood up; in the same moment Honey entered the room. His cheeks flaming he hurriedly went to the other worktable, opening a drawer and rummaging around till he found the tiny pink wrench.

“Sure, Honey, here it is. Thanks for letting me borrow it.” Tadashi felt sheepish and he wondered how obvious it was that he had just been sitting in their professor’s lap. He sneaked a glance at Professor Callaghan but he was still studying the screen intently, though he could spot the faintest blush at the base of his neck.

The next second Honey Lemon was gone just as quick as she came, always bursting with energy and moving hurriedly. Tadashi couldn’t help but feel thankful that it was Honey Lemon who had entered, she was way too flighty to be perceptive. Surely if it had been Wasabi or Gogo it wouldn’t have went quite so smooth, they would have taken one look at his sheepish stance next to the Professor’s chair and his blushing face, and they would have known something was going on. Problem was: Tadashi wasn’t even sure something was going on. He was used to Callaghan tousling his hair when he had done exceptional on an assignment or rubbing the back of his neck shortly when he was tense and rambling about a problem he had encountered in his project, and Tadashi always felt his heart speed up at those moments, but he wasn’t used to sitting in his professor’s lap. 

Callaghan slowly got up from the seat, interrupting Tadashi in his thoughts.

“Listen, I think you need a break, it’s already late you should go home and get some rest, then we’ll look at this tomorrow with fresh eyes.”

Tadashi threw a quick look at the clock and realized that it was already seven in the evening, and he had been at it since early in the morning, of course Callaghan was right he wouldn’t get any further tonight, and he really needed a break from looking at symbols on his screen for so long. But he couldn’t help but feeling a little rejected too, like a small lump of ice settling in his body, that moments before had been quite overheated. He knew of course that this was stupid, because Callaghan was only being rational.

“Tadashi,” Callaghan started, waiting to continue until Tadashi looked up at him. “Don’t worry, get some rest. I’ll be here tomorrow helping you again.” At this he smiled a warm smile at Tadashi, and Tadashi couldn’t help but grin back, feeling his cheeks heat up for the umpteenth time that day.

“See you tomorrow, Professor” He said, before grabbing his bag and walking out of his workspace, hurriedly calling out a goodbye to the few who was left in the lab, leaving before they could notice the blush on his cheeks and the grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I've written for now, if you have any suggestions for what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters, leave a comment below cuz i literally have nothing planned out.
> 
> Reviews and corrections are very welcome but please keep in mind:  
> 1) This is the very first fanfic I've ever written  
> and 2) English is not my first language (- or my second, it's more like my third or fourth lol)


End file.
